


Chirality

by GhostOfTasslehoff, ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where Light and L are at To-Oh during Light's birthday, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Birthday Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Kiss, L critiques all the bad candy Light got, L takes him to a nice chocolate shop, Light didn't get anything good for his birthday, M/M, Riddle battle, Romantic Fluff, Shy!L, Surprises, Tipsy!Light, What does he really want?, but maybe L can change that, childish and hates to lose, lawlight, uh oh there's booze in the chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Light's birthday has bored him to tears, despite (or because of) the heaps of unwanted presents from secret admirers at To-Oh.L sees a chance to get under Light's skin, but maybe he has ulterior motives.Written for Light's birthday 2/28/19





	Chirality

**Author's Note:**

> Chirality (from the Greek for "hand"); an object is chiral if it is distinguishable from its mirror image; that is, it cannot be superposed onto it. An example would be your hands--they are mirror images, but not superposable.

Light could barely see over the heap of flowers, cards, and boxes of candy in his arms as he pushed open the double doors of To-Oh with his shoulder. Presents from admirers (anonymous and not) had kept arriving all throughout the day, to the point that he was groaning with embarrassment every time the door opened in class. His backpack was crammed with stuffed animals, his pockets filled with notes asking for dates. Anyone should have been ecstatic to have been made such a fuss over on their birthday, but Light was definitely not ecstatic. In fact, he was supremely annoyed, although he couldn’t put his finger on why exactly. The same thing had happened in high school, had happened all his life, so why did he feel so irritated about all these presents now?

 

A voice he kept pushing down whispered, _you’re only angry because none of them are from HIM._

 

He glowered as he made his way across the courtyard in the direction of the train, trying not to stumble or run into anything given his limited range of vision. Perhaps that was why he didn’t notice soft footsteps behind him until a finger was right in his face.

 

“Gifts from your admirers, Light-kun?” L asked blandly, plucking a box of candy from the top of the pile in Light’s arms and studying it, falling into step beside the teen. The look on his face was innocuous, maybe the slightest hint of a smirk, because _of course_ he knew what this mess was. He’d been there.

 

Light stopped short in his tracks, craning his neck over the pile to see where Ryuga (aka L) was. Despite being snuck up on, one of Light’s least favorite things, he inwardly smiled that it was L and not someone else come to pester him. He sighed, sounding very put-out, “Yes, unfortunately. I didn’t _ask_ for any of this.”

 

“Nobody _asks_ for presents on their birthday, Light-kun,” L commented. “Well, _these_ are no good. Strawberry? They taste like chalk to me.” Without even bothering to ask permission, L chucked the box into the next available trash can, grabbing another pack of candy from the pile and sniffing disdainfully. “Nobody buys the good candy anymore. These just taste like concentrated purple.” Turning around, L lobbed the bag through the air, smiling to himself when it went into the trash can they had just passed. “You aren’t planning on _keeping_ all of this, are you?”

 

It shocked Light a little to see L pluck his candy right off the pile and critique it, but he giggled too because what did L expect broke college students could afford? “Oh...that bad, huh?” The candy box hit the metal trash can with a loud clang, and Light stifled a snort as he looked around the courtyard. He whispered low but amused, “Ryuga! Stop that! It’s rude to throw away birthday presents, even if you don’t want them.” He had to admit though, it would feel terrific (and much lighter) if he could just dump it all. _I’m going to do that at home anyway, or pawn it off on Sayu._

 

L suppressed a smile when it became apparent that Light _was_ amused by his actions. The admonishment about being rude didn’t deter him in the slightest, and he only gave Light a look before going back to his critique. “All of these stuffed animals are confusing. How old do our classmates think you are, _five_?” Another two bags of bad candy went into another trash can, and Light’s barely concealed amusement finally made him smile at the teen, albeit briefly. Tugging a box of chocolates down, he blinked in surprise. “Oh… these ones are adequate. Perhaps they’re from Miss To-Oh herself.”

 

Casting a sidelong glance at Light, L tucked that one under his arm and surveyed the pile critically with a finger pressed to his mouth before shaking his head. “I was going to help you whittle down the _nice_ presents, but there’s so much ridiculous dreck in there from what I can see that the good is probably not worth saving. I mean, just from what I can see, you have flavorless diabetes, chalk, chocolate so cheap it probably tastes like cardboard, and then a million packages of those god awful cinnamon hearts.” He turned away with a shrug, only to turn around and carefully extricate one of the flower bouquets. “You should keep these, though. They’re pretty.”

 

Light didn’t know which presents were from which admirer, he’d stopped paying attention halfway through the day and concentrated on just maintaining the plastic smile on his face. It was clear there was no stopping L’s pillaging, separating the wheat from the chaff--and most of it _was_ chaff. The continued criticisms felt a little like mockery and Light was beginning to be embarrassed. Whispering, “I’ll concede not much of it’s worth keeping, but _please_ not here.” L’s antics had been amusing, true, but people were looking, _pointing_ even, and that made the blood rise to Light’s cheeks.

 

 _Not here?_ L glanced around to see that his antics had attracted an audience, and though it didn’t concern _him_ in the slightest, he could see that it was bothering Light. _That_ hadn’t been his intention. If anyone was going to annoy Light, it was going to be _him_ , but even _that_ hadn’t been his intention today, much as he enjoyed getting under the teen’s skin in any way he possibly could.

 

Light hurried along past L, outside the courtyard and behind the long wall skirting the college. Letting out a long breath as he escaped the eyes of his classmates, Light unceremoniously dumped the whole armful of presents into the garbage with a frustrated huff. He yanked his backpack from his shoulder and emptied over the trash can too, consoling himself that Sayu didn’t need any more kawaii plushies to add to her already enormous menagerie. Finally, he turned out his pockets of all the notes and love letters (really he’d been planning on doing that anyway since the perfumed ones were giving him a headache).

 

L followed Light out of the courtyard, watching the carnage with wide eyes and a finger between his lips, saying nothing until Light addressed him. _He looks less embarrassed now, at least._

 

Light looked up to Ryuga with a slight frown, “There. Happy? All the cheap, bad candy can’t hurt anyone now.” He leaned against the wall and tried to look annoyed and like he wanted to be left alone, but the relief was probably clear on his face. Grumbling, “I don’t know why people insist on making a fuss. A birthday is just another day of the year, no big deal.” Of course, that was something of a lie. Light usually loved it when people made a fuss. But among all that bounty, there hadn’t been a single thing he actually _wanted._ He motioned blithely to the bouquet in L’s hand, “Feel free to keep the flowers, if you like them.” _I don’t._

 

Clearing his throat, L glanced down at the bouquet that had nearly slipped from his fingers and felt his face heating up. _I’m… blushing?_ “You don’t want them, Light-kun?” The look Light gave him pulled a short laugh from him, and L almost threw the flowers away, only to hesitate at the last moment and tuck them into his backpack instead. _I’m only keeping them because HE’S giving them away._ “I’m…sorry I embarrassed you, Light-kun. I can take you to a place that has really _great_ chocolates to make it up to you. If you like.” He stared intently at the teen, tossing the inoffensive box of chocolates into his backpack as well before shoving his hands in his pockets, resisting the urge to tap his foot anxiously. _He didn’t mean it when he said he doesn’t like people making a fuss. With his personality… I’m sure of that. But if he really doesn’t want a fuss being made over him, this will be pointless._

 

Light gaped as L thrust the flowers _and_ his box of birthday chocolates into his backpack, unable to keep the sour look on his face as he laughed. “Yes, yes, I guess you can have those too. _Feel free._ At least someone will enjoy them.” He brought a hand to his face as he giggled, taking a moment to register that L had actually asked him to _go_ somewhere. He gave L a puzzled look, searching for the trick, the trap. _He seems sincere? Why?_ In fact, he’d really like to go with L, but he didn’t want it to be out of some misguided pity. He pushed up off the wall, giving L an indulgent smile, “You didn’t embarrass me.” Gesturing to the colorful detritus in the garbage can, “ _That_ is embarrassing.” He looked in the trash and snorted, mumbling to himself, “Maybe those smelly letters will improve the scent of the trash.” He looked up in alarm, surprised that that thought had slipped out. “That was uncharitable, wasn’t it?” _Oh well._ It was disturbing sometimes the way that L could disarm him, making him want to put up walls one minute and tear them right down the next.

 

Cocking his head, L tried to suppress his smile, but Light’s commentary about the smelly letters finally broke his crumbling poker face, and he couldn’t help but giggle as he glanced at the trash can. “Even if I hadn’t seen you walk right past me with that mountain, I would have _smelled_ you,” he said, still giggling as he looked back up at Light, hoping his amusement masked the way his heart was racing.

 

Light dug into his pocket to make sure he hadn’t thrown away his train fare, pulling it out momentarily before putting it away. “You don’t need to make anything up to me. As far as I’m concerned you did me a service by...prompting me to lighten my load.” He slung his backpack on his shoulder, “Plus, I’m sure you have better things to do.”

 

Shrugging, L stepped closer to Light, taking a deep breath before smiling as he said in a soft, insistent voice, “Go with me anyway. I _promise_ you’ll like it. It’s only a short walk downtown from here.”

 

 _He’s persistent._ Light gave L a wary smile, trying to size him up. What was the harm in going, given the boring disaster his birthday had been so far? At least spending time with L would invariably be interesting. _Unless he decides to be a total ass to me, this day can’t get any more infuriating._ “Alright, why not?” He glanced at his watch, noting that it was still just the afternoon. “I wasn’t going to do anything but study for the organic chem test when I got home.” _And I don’t need to study for that any more than you do._ “I’ll let you lead the way then.” Light was going to keep a tight eye on L in case this _was_ a trick, but a part of him hoped that maybe he could just relax a little and have some birthday fun.

 

The walk to the store, some fancy little truffle shop that had opened up in the first week of January, had been pretty uneventful, especially given that Light had stayed behind him half a step for most of the way there, but L just shrugged it off. He didn’t really have much to say at the moment, anyway, too preoccupied with how to pass this off as just a friendly visit when he had a benign ulterior motive. _I hope he won’t be able to tell how nervous I am, he’s quite perceptive._ “Light-kun, if you could pick us out a table, please,” L said over his shoulder to the teen as he pushed open the door, turning and waving at the young lady behind the counter. She smiled widely and waved back to him, and he hurried over to her before she could run to the back, leaning over the counter and making a soft request of her. Her gaze went to Light and she giggled, nodding and going into the back to fill his customary, standing order.

 

Light had to admit the shop was cute, and he wandered to the back to claim a booth near the window. It looked like the kind of place he’d never come by himself, mostly because he doubted he could afford the handmade concoctions behind the glassed-in counter. _It looks like the staff know L here, why am I not surprised?_

 

Making his way over to the table Light had chosen, L slung his backpack off his shoulders and onto the floor, climbing into the booth across from the teen as he looked down at his hands. He could sense Light’s scrutiny on him, and said quickly, “Before you ask, yes, I come here often, and I thought you’d maybe like to try some of my favorite truffles. Mako is just getting my normal order ready now.”

 

Light shut his mouth, because he was just about to ask that very question. “I guess I’ll leave the ordering to you then. Sounds like you know what’s worth having.” He snickered as he thought, _unlike all that candy at the bottom of the trash at To-Oh._ Light noticed that L wasn’t meeting his gaze and wondered what was making the detective anxious. _Maybe he’s afraid they’re out of his favorite candy. Or more likely, he’s planning on interrogating me and brought me somewhere I’d let my guard down._ Light sat up straight in the booth and tried to focus his mind on protecting himself.

 

The waitress brought over a plate of artfully arranged truffles very quickly, and Light looked down in appreciation. “Wow, if they taste as good as they _look_ , these will probably be the nicest chocolates I’ve ever had.”

 

The compliment, though not directed at L himself, made him smile, and he nodded his thanks to Mako, who bobbed into a short bow and told them brightly to ‘ _enjoy_!’ “Thank you, Mako-chan,” he called, and she laughed, waving his attention away. _Right. Focus, idiot._ “They are,” L said, finally looking at Light as he delicately picked up one of the truffles between his thumb and forefinger. “This one is probably my favorite… hazelnut cream in the middle.” He took a bite, eyes fluttering half shut as he savored the taste, and then looked at Light again, gesturing to different ones. “That one is dark chocolate. It has the absolute _best_ ganache in the middle. _This_ one has a light, whipped, strawberry cream filling - it’s my _second_ favorite.”

 

Light hummed with interest when L mentioned the truffle with ganache in the middle, that sounded like exactly the kind of decadent thing he’d never be allowed at home, even on his birthday. “Dark chocolate is _my_ favorite. Although strawberry mousse filling sounds good too.” _Tough choice._

 

L took another bite, watching Light’s face as he popped the rest of the truffle into his mouth, hoping the slight heat in his cheeks wasn’t visible. When Light finally picked one out, L smiled, swallowing hard and selecting another truffle, bringing it up to his lips before pausing. He really _was_ curious what Light would think of it.

 

Light picked up the dark chocolate one and nibbled a tiny bite just to savor it, his eyes lighting up. “Incredible!” He grinned, licking his lips in delight. “Really, _really_ great.” He nibbled a little more, finally getting to the ganache inside, which made him take a big bite and inadvertently smear chocolate on his face. “Oops.” He giggled and wiped his mouth with a napkin politely, noticing that L was making quite a bit more headway on the truffles than he was. Giving L a sly smile, “Alright, fess up. Why did you _really_ invite me here? Does it have something to do with the case or what?” There had to be some ulterior motive and Light was going to suss it out.

 

 _Wait, he thinks I brought him here because of…_ L dropped his gaze, cheeks burning uncomfortably, because of course, that _was_ something he had been thinking of doing. _Even I know better than to do something like that on someone’s birthday. I would hate if anyone did that to ME._ He traced his bottom lip idly with his finger as he glanced up at Light, gaze going to a small spot of chocolate Light had missed at the corner of his mouth. _Should I say anything?_ “I just... wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” L mumbled quickly, shaking his head and stuffing another truffle in his mouth, looking a little like a chipmunk as he chewed.

 

Light turned his head slightly, a look of confusion on his face because he couldn’t understand what L was saying with his mouth full and mumbling. “Excuse me? Sorry, Ryuga, I didn’t catch that.”

 

L scratched his finger lightly against the corner of his mouth, gaze flicking pointedly between Light’s mouth and eyes as he murmured a little louder, “I said happy birthday, Light-kun.” _Come on, stop blushing like a child._

 

Light set his truffle down and leaned forward, the crease in his brow deepening. _Did he just say ‘harpies hold sway?’ Is he calling me names?_ Frowning, “Ryuga, you’re going to have to speak plainly. I’m afraid I can’t tell what you’re saying.”

 

 _Oh for-_ Swallowing his mouthful, L spoke up, “I _said_ happy birthday.” Unfortunately, his volume control needed a little work, because he had unintentionally said it loud enough that a girl just walking into the store started tittering at him, and he groaned, laying his head down on the table. _Oh, that feels VERY nice and cool on my burning face,_ L thought sarcastically.

 

Light sat back sharply at L’s sudden shift in volume and clarity, himself blushing as ‘happy birthday!’ echoed through the small shop. “Oh.” He smiled and bit his lip as he looked down at his truffle, trying not to laugh at how L flopped face-first onto the table. No one really seemed to care in this place and the other customers quickly turned back to their snacks and conversation. He cleared his throat, “Well, thank you, I appreciate that.” He still wasn’t completely convinced, but the effort it had taken for L to actually _admit_ that suggested it was at least partially true. “When is--” Light stopped himself abruptly because he was about to ask when L’s birthday was; it was an automatic and friendly gesture, but it registered fast that under no circumstances would L tell him and it might come across as a malicious question. _Not given who he is, who he...thinks I am._ Trying to recover, “When did you find out about this place?”

 

L looked up cautiously at Light when he refrained from laughing, face still pink with embarrassment, but a quick glance around told him that everyone had quickly lost interest in them after his little outburst. _Thank goodness._ He reached out for another truffle, shoving it into his mouth and munching on it as he looked back to Light, and this time, he made sure to swallow his mouthful _before_ speaking. “Opened up in the first week of January. I actually found out about it the first day… and, uh… bought out the entire display. I’ve been back at least once a week since then for at least two dozen truffles at a time, to go.” He popped one of the strawberry cream truffles into his mouth before adding, words slightly muffled, “Sometimes I order a bunch on top of that just to stay in and eat.”

 

Light had nibbled the last bite of his truffle, marveling at how _many_ L had eaten in just the fifteen or so minutes since they’d arrived. _How is he so thin, eating like this?_ His eyes widened a little when L mentioned he’d once bought an entire candy display...and even more at the admission that L would just...sit around and eat tons of truffles sometimes? He didn’t know quite what to say in response to that and instead looked down at the plate to take one more sweet for himself. _What?!_ Mystified, he exclaimed, “They’re all gone!” Light was sure that there had been at least a dozen truffles on that plate, probably more! He lifted his eyes to L, not necessarily accusing but slightly shocked. He raised an eyebrow, laughing quietly, “Well, at least the _one_ I had was delicious.”

 

“Huh?” Looking down, L realized that he _had_ , indeed, eaten most of the truffles. _Shit. That habit is going to get me into trouble one of these days._ “Oh…” he mumbled, looking back at Light with a sheepish smile, scratching at his hair. “Sorry. Um. Nervous eater. I already asked Mako to get the baker to make a few of their specialty ones for your birthday, but I can get us another plateful if you want...” Except they were probably _also_ being made, considering he always got _all_ of the good ones. “If you don’t mind waiting for the new batch, that is.”

 

 _Specialty ones for my birthday?_ Light was intrigued, enough at least to push aside his minor annoyance over having no chocolate. Jokingly, “I see how this goes. You invite me to ‘share some chocolates’ for my birthday and then proceed to eat them all. Is this some new torment you’ve thought up for me because I’m a suspect?” L had admitted he thought Light was Kira not long ago, only a week prior. He rolled his eyes but amusement was plain on his features, “Fine. I _suppose_ I’ll stay a little longer and see what further tortures or delicacies appear.”

 

Well, it seemed _one_ good thing had come from L’s embarrassing lack of self control around candy. It got Light to stay for longer. L gave the teen a genuine smile, unable to hide how pleased he was by this, even if Light _was_ teasing him about the case. _Believe it or not, Light, this has nothing to do with the case_ , he thought to himself, reaching into his backpack to pull out a pen and one of his textbooks before reaching for the napkins. “Want to play a game while we wait? It usually takes about half an hour for them to make a fresh batch, so depending on when they started…” Trailing off, L giggled a little and ducked his head, placing the textbook and his napkin in his lap to start doodling. “Do you like riddles? Or is that too _tormenting_ for you?”

 

If Light didn’t know better, he could have sworn that L ate all those truffles on purpose just to get him to stay here in this candy shop longer. _Am I just projecting what I wish the motivation was?_ But L’s smile didn’t seem contrived today, which was odd in and of itself. Light had received plenty of blank stares and smug glances from L since they’d met to know the difference. He watched L start to doodle on a napkin and thought about asking what he was doing, but decided to just let him be. “A game of riddles?” Light was competitive to a fault and certainly wouldn’t turn down the chance to compete against the famed detective L himself. “Making me work on my birthday,” he smirked coyly, “...how unchivalrous. I suppose it’s as good a way as any other to pass the time. Sure, I’ll play.” In truth, he could barely contain his excitement to match wits, but draped his arm over the booth in faux nonchalance to appear unperturbed by it.

 

L stifled a giggle over Light’s posturing, eying him with a faux shocked look, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as his pen stilled. “Who ever said I was _chivalrous_?” After a moment, he gave it up, giggling in amusement as he set his pen down delicately on the table. “I assume you know how the game works, so I probably don’t need to explain the rules. Would you like to start, or shall I?” He looked down at the tabletop, a tiny smile flickering to life on his lips as he traced his finger along the length of the pen, an idea suddenly forming and bringing a faint flush to his cheeks. _I could… Watari wouldn’t be happy with me, but he doesn’t need to know._

 

 _Unchivalrous then. That makes two of us._ “I know how it works, Ryuga. Although we haven’t exactly established what the prize would be if I won.” _And I will be wanting a prize._ “No matter, you are treating me to chocolate--yes, singular, so far--so I can be a good sport. I’ll even go first.” Light glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, bringing a riddle to mind. “What goes up a chimney down but not down a chimney up?”

 

 _Harping on me eating all the chocolate is being a good sport?_ L thought wryly, snorting as he picked his pen back up to start doodling again. “That’s easy… it’s an umbrella, but I never understood the logic of this one. Why would you want to try and stuff an umbrella up a chimney?”

 

Light nodded at the quick response; the riddle was an old, well-known one, but why not start with something easy? He chucked at L’s observation, “Maybe it’s raining down the chimney, or something got stuck inside? It’s a game, Ryuga, not a proverb.”

 

L was quiet for a moment before glancing up, his gaze lingering on Light’s mouth for a moment before lifting to his eyes. “What do you _want_ if you win, Light-kun?” _And what am I willing to give?_ L thought, dropping his gaze and adding a few lines of definition to the doodle.

 

Light peered at L, becoming slightly more curious as to what he was writing in his lap, and considered what he’d want if he won. “I won’t jinx it by telling you _before_ I win. You might throw the game.” _Also, I have no idea yet._ He smiled at the noncommittal reply. “Anyway, your turn.”

 

That cryptic remark pulled a tiny smile from L, and he laughed softly, thinking, _Yes, but would I throw it so I WIN, or so I LOSE? Or is that the point?_ “Hmmph… Whatever. I can run, but cannot walk. I have a mouth, but cannot talk. I have a head, but never weep, and have a bed but never sleep. What am I?” He brought his pen up to press against his bottom lip, looking up at Light expectantly. He was sure _this_ one was pretty easy, too, but if the game was starting off _easy._..

 

“I think the proper answer is a river,” In fact, Light was sure that _was_ the proper answer, “but you might also say a tulip? The petals always looked like a mouth to me anyway.” He smiled a little at L, wondering if the other man was enjoying this as much as he was. Holding his gaze, “I sit on a bridge as dual protector. Only one person can see right through me.” _Slightly harder, but still should be no trouble for L._

 

L smiled at the tulip comment, tilting his head slightly to one side as he regarded Light consideringly. _Was… was that flirting, or am I just projecting?_ Whether Light’s focus on ‘mouths’ was indeed flirting or not, the riddle he threw out made L blink in confusion. “Huh.” Bringing his finger up, he chewed thoughtfully at his nail, glancing around the room with a frown. _I sit on a bridge? And only ONE person can…_ “I, uh…” Just as he was about to give up, L’s gaze fell on a young man putting on sunglasses as he and his friend stood up to leave, and his eyes widened in understanding. “ _Oh_. Of course! Sunglasses. Good one.”

 

Giggling sheepishly, L gave Light an embarrassed look. “I really never wear them, so…” _That was slightly embarrassing._ He let his eyes travel quickly over Light’s face before ducking his head again, sketching out a graceful shape on the napkin.

 

“Yes, exactly.” _I made him think a little bit that time, why does that make me feel warm?_ It wasn’t escaping Light’s attention that L seemed...flustered? Was that possible? Surely it wasn’t because of these silly riddles. Light wondered if the detective had something on his mind related to whatever he was scribbling, or perhaps this was an interrogation after all and L was analyzing Light’s riddles and answers.

 

“Two bodies have I, though both joined in one. The more I stand still, the faster I run.” _Oh… that sounded unintentionally suggestive,_ L thought, cheeks heating up again. His face must be permanently stained red at this point.

 

Light was slightly lost in his thoughts before really hearing L’s new riddle, tilting his head as he considered it. _Two bodies?_ His heart sped a little faster as he idly considered what L’s body-- _NO...no, don’t do that._ “An hourglass.” Feeling suddenly flustered himself, Light looked around the shop for their waiter, hoping to distract himself. “Speaking of which, wonder if that batch is ready yet?”

 

L smiled as he sketched, relieved that Light had apparently _not_ heard anything suggestive in his riddle. _Though now I can’t stop thinking about… ugh, FOCUS, L._ He snuck a glance towards Mako, lifting one hand to wave slightly at her. When he got her attention, he called, “Are they--” She shook her head, calling back ‘ _ten more minutes_ ’, and he sighed, looking at Light with a sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry.”

 

Light drummed his fingers on the table; it was his turn now. “Alright, hmm, let me think of another one.” Light’s fingers abruptly stilled and he gave L a devious little half-smile. “Composed of dusty ice, if you are lucky you may see me twice. I’ve lived millions of days but will eventually fade away.”

 

That devious expression made L sit up nearly straight, listening carefully to the riddle. _Composed of dusty… this doesn’t sound even remotely familiar,_ L thought, frowning hard at Light as he mouthed it back to himself slowly. “Hmmph…” _Okay, well dusty ice just means it must be something to do with outer space. Pluto? No, something more rare._ “Lived millions of days…” _So probably not a planet. But definitely something that has been in our solar system. Dusty ice, what is made of dusty ice?_ “A comet…” A comet? Blinking, L’s eyes narrowed, and he grinned fiercely, remembering when he was seven and Watari had let him stay up _all_ night to see- “ _Halley’s comet!_ ” He blurted out, delighted. “Is it Halley’s comet, Light?”

 

Light had been watching L intently and for a moment it seemed like he’d stumped the detective. _I made that one up on the spot, but it wasn’t obtuse. Halley’s Comet comes around every 75 years, so you’d be lucky to see it twice._ He wondered if it was slightly obvious that he was trying to impress as well as compete. Still, there was something on the line here (although what that something was, Light wasn’t sure yet)--in addition to just his pride-- so it was irresistible not to try his best. Nodding, he giggled at L’s animated state when the right answer was blurted out. _He’s rather adorable when he’s excited._ “That’s right! Good, I made that one up trying to trick you.” He shot L a ‘sorry not sorry’ grin. “Looks like I’ll have to try harder.”

 

“Looks like,” L said, laughing without thinking, giving Light an approving grin. “You almost got me with that one, but I was allowed to stay up to see it when it came around in ‘86.”

Light had wondered how old L was, and that gave him a hint. To have remembered that event, L must have been no younger than perhaps four, likely a little older. “I didn’t see it, given I was born that year.” Oddly enough, it occurred to him that the comet arrived the same month he did. _Weird._ “But I plan on being around for the next time it passes.”

 

 _I know you were._ “You’ll love it, it’s pretty amazing.” Looking back down, L studied his finished sketch as he tried to decide how to play this. _We have time for at least one more riddle each. Should I…?_ His mouth went a little dry as he considered it. _He’s… he made that one up. He’s trying to impress me. WHY? Could it be that…_ Glancing up at Light again, L brought his thumb up to nibble at the nail as he considered the teen, a soft, hopeful smile hidden behind his hand. _I’m going to chance it._ “My turn. A one seeded fruit I may be, but all your calendars are full of me. What am I?” _I’m really not being subtle, but..._

 

Light gave him a small smile, wondering if this riddle was a hint of another sort. _The answer is ‘a date’— is that what this is?_ “Dates, right? Which, by the way, are _not_ my favorite fruit.” He briefly made a face but had to admit that a real date with L might not be nearly as unpleasant. _Fat chance of that._

 

 _I don’t actually mean the fruit._ “Yeah, I don’t care for the taste,” L said, shrugging and suppressing a snicker.

 

Light swallowed and looked out the window as he composed another riddle, a harder one this time. “I have no god but I pray, and lie in ambush during the day. Those who love me lose their heads. I take what I want and leave them for dead.” Light turned back to meet L’s gaze. “What am I?”

 

Propping his chin on his knees, L stared at the teen, a perplexed look spreading across his face as Light spoke his last riddle. He had to think about this one. _What the heck has no god but still prays?_

 

L let the clues percolate. Every _other_ clue seemed to point to something to do with _sex_ , but the ‘god’ line was tripping him up. In fact, he’d been thinking so long that Mako was approaching the table with another plateful of truffles, and he smiled to see that she had added some of his favorites from what was clearly a very fresh batch, and the special truffles were sitting right in the center of the plate. _Damn it. Why can’t I figure this riddle out? It’s going to be something obvious._ “Light-kun, did you make _this_ one up too?” L finally asked after a long moment.

 

The corner of Light’s mouth quirked up as he wondered if he’d done it, finally given L a little puzzle he wasn’t sure about. “Yes. You didn’t say I _couldn’t_ do that.” All of these riddles had been made up by _somebody_ in the past anyway, and it was amusing Light to try to come up with his own. He looked down appreciatively at the new plate of chocolates, picking one up right away but then realized he was being rude. _We were supposed to wait until after the riddles, right?_ Putting it back, he smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, I got a little excited. They look so tempting.” He sat back in the booth and gave L a thoughtful look. “Shall I tell you the answer, Ryuga?”

 

“No!” L blurted out without the thinking, frowning harder at Light. Sitting up straighter, he brought his thumb back up to his mouth again, worrying at the nail and skin with his teeth before murmuring, “No, you’re right, I _didn’t_ say you couldn’t. I suppose next time I’ll have to make sure we’re both on the same footing, that way I know it’s an _option_ before going in. But not yet. Let me think.” _I don’t want to lose this game before I’ve gotten what I want_. Hesitating, L looked down at the plate, softening a bit as he lifted his gaze back up to Light’s. “And... go ahead and take whichever one you want. Those ones in the middle are the specialty ones, if you want to try one. They’ve got a cherry filling.” _So to speak._

 

Light couldn’t help but laugh quietly, because the whole point of this was that they _were_ on the same footing and had seen it in the other right away. _He’s just annoyed that he doesn’t know the answer._ At L’s encouragement, Light picked the truffle back up and licked it, maintaining eye contact and _certainly_ not trying to distract him. _You don’t play fair either, don’t be a hypocrite._ “Take your time.” He took a small bite, pausing to look down at the candy when he tasted the cherry filling. _Was there...booze inside?_ Looking back up to L, he smiled, “Alcoholic truffles? You wouldn’t be trying to dull my sensibilities, would you?” _And to what purpose—to win the game or…?_

 

Well. L _hadn’t_ been paying close attention to what Light was doing before, more preoccupied with trying to figure out the puzzle Light had given him, but he hadn’t been expecting the teen to do _that._ His gaze sharpened slightly on Light, following that pink tongue for a moment before looking away, blushing furiously. The way Light had been _looking_ at him as he did it left only a sliver of doubt in L’s mind now that the teen was flirting with him. _But why? Or am I STILL just seeing what I want to see?_ “I.. ah.. no, I just... thought you’d appreciate them. It’s not like they’re that strong, just a taste, really.” L scratched at the back of his head nervously before looking up with another sheepish smile. “Do you... _like_ them?” _Why can I not figure out this damn riddle? He’s so damn distracting._

 

Light felt a glow of smug satisfaction at the way L turned away and blushed, his intended effect achieved. _At least I hope it was._ He wasn’t so sure that the truffles were as...benign as L protested they were, they tasted _quite_ strong to him but were extremely delicious. “Mmmm, yes I like them a lot. Now I see why you ate them all before.” He grinned, finishing off the one in his fingers and letting them hover over another as he chose another ‘specialty’ one. “Do you give up yet?” As he bit into the second one he couldn’t help but wonder how L was so sober after eating more than a dozen of these. _I feel pleasantly...warm? Maybe these are stronger or I’m more of a lightweight than I thought._

 

For a moment, all L could do was stare out the window, thinking furiously, but his thoughts all kept cycling back to… Swallowing hard, he finally looked back at Light and said softly, “I’m sure I’m wrong… but all I can think it might be is… _desire._ ” _And if that wasn’t as obvious as it sounds to me, I’m turning in my detective card._

 

 _Desire?_ Light shook his head slowly, unable to hide how pleased he was that _yes! I’ve stumped L!_ “Good guess, but not quite. It’s a praying mantis.” He was hard-pressed to imagine a better birthday present than that, but it almost seemed too good to be true.

 

Groaning, L said softly, “ _Ugh_ , and specifically the female mantis, yes?” _A praying… mantis. Of fucking course. Now it makes sense. Why did I say ‘desire’?_ At least Light seemed pleased to have won, which was really only consolation because of how adorable Light looked.

 

Light gave L a dubious look, “Wait, you didn’t let me win that one just because it’s my birthday, did you?” It could have been the alcohol giving him self-doubt here, he was on his third ‘special’ truffle after all. He hiccuped softly, clamping a hand over his mouth and smiling bashfully. “Um, excuse me.”

 

“Wait, why would I _let_ you win?” L asked, frowning in confusion as he set his things aside and leaned across the table to peer intently at Light’s face. “Are you…” Light was acting very close to drunk, and L wasn’t sure how to take that, especially since the teen really _shouldn’t_ be so affected by the candy unless he was a lightweight. _Oh crap, but he’s really cute when he’s like this._ Glancing down, L pressed his hand over Light’s, taking the half eaten truffle from him and inspecting it. “Maybe... don’t eat anymore of those yet. I swear I wasn’t trying to get you drunk.”

 

Light froze when L touched his hand, meeting his eyes with surprise. He released the truffle and let it drop to the plate, slowly pulling his hand back to place in his lap. It still felt tingly where L had touched him and that just made him feel flustered and annoyed with himself. _That’s dangerous._ “I’m _not_ drunk.” _Maybe a little bit tipsy is all._ “But those are definitely not _normal_ candies.” He crossed his arms, fixing L with a nonplussed look. _What’s he getting at, first ordering the things and not wanting me to eat them?_ “Anyway, it’s your turn. I’m not so compromised that I can’t answer your riddles.” _Yet._

 

L wasn’t sure how to read Light’s actions when the teen pulled away from him. _Is he flustered?_ “Okay, maybe you aren’t drunk,” he conceded, rolling his eyes and trying to hide his smile before he was picking the candy back up to sniff at it, blinking in surprise. _That smells much stronger than the other ones I’ve had._ For the moment, he ignored Light, biting into it, and nearly spitting it out in shock. _Jesus_. Chewing thoughtfully, L eyed the candies, popping the rest of the ( _extremely_ boozy) truffle into his mouth. _Yeah, I can see why he’s a little tipsy._

 

“Sorry, uh, these are _way_ stronger than the ones I’ve had before.” L sent a guilty look Light’s direction, expression hovering between amusement and contrition. “I’m going to leave it up to you whether you still want any of these, but if you keep eating them, you probably _will_ get drunk. Still want to finish them?” Pausing, L finally grinned, gaze sliding to his abandoned things. “And do you really want to hear my last riddle?”

 

Light softened at the guilty expression on L’s face, because the amount of booze in the candy seemed to be unintentional. _Alright so he’s not trying to get me wasted._ He picked up another special truffle, and with a sly grin held it to L’s lips instead. “Actually, it’s only fair that you have a few more. You know, to place us on _equal footing._ ” He giggled, waiting for L to decide if he was ready to be as tipsy as Light was right now. He probably wouldn’t have been so reckless and bold without the chemical help, but he’d think about that later. “And _then_ you can tell me your last riddle.”

 

L’s breath caught, and he froze in place when Light brought the candy up to his lips, gaze flicking rapidly between Light’s eyes and the candy, and briefly falling to the teen’s lips. He wasn’t so much worried about being tipsy, and he had no problem evening out the playing ground, so to speak. He just… hadn’t expected Light to be so… Huffing out a soft breath, L smiled slowly before leaning forward to take it, lips barely grazing Light’s fingers and _very_ aware of how soft they felt against his skin. He was even _more_ aware of how hard his heart was pounding in his chest as he chewed, unable to look away from Light for the moment.

 

Light exhaled slowly as he watched L lean forward and take the truffle, showing only the smallest flicker of surprise as lips brushed his fingers. _Yes, this is very dangerous, but I find I care much less now._ He could feel the attraction like a palpable thing between them, and _ideas_ were coming to mind as he watched L chew and savor the chocolate. His voice was a little lower now, “Weren’t you going to ask me one more?” It appeared that L had forgotten and needed a little reminder. _I hope it’s me that’s distracting him._

 

Licking his lips to make sure there were no crumbs left, L looked down and took a deep breath, laughing softly. “I…” Raising his eyes to Light’s, he searched them for a sign that Light _didn’t_ potentially want something to happen, but what he saw- what he _heard_ in Light’s voice- was that this _attraction_ he had tried to ignore, the attraction that had manifested in him trying to get under Light’s skin… in _any way he possibly could_ … it was _mutual._ He _might_ have imagined some things, but he hadn’t imagined _everything_. “I got distracted,” he laughed, reaching for his pen and napkin and scribbling something down on it before he lost his nerve, folding it in half before Light could get a glimpse. _Let me be crystal clear, then._

 

“Okay then.” Looking back up at Light, L smiled, eyes dancing hopefully as he said in a soft voice, “It belongs to you, but _you_ don’t use it. It does not belong to other people, but _they_ use it.” _Will you, Light?_ “What am I?” He toyed with the napkin, waiting for Light to give the obvious answer.

 

Light laughed and gave L a funny look because this one was so easy. _A phone number. I guess he’s joking with me or maybe teasing me about all those silly love letters._ He smiled wistfully because of all the people he’d turned down dates with today, it was ironic that the one person he’d actually give a date to was the same one who was sworn to catch him. Perhaps that was what made it exciting enough for Light to consider. _That, and I can actually have an interesting discussion with him, we challenge each other._ They were so alike, and not just because they both hated to lose. He could see L was as bored as he was most of the time, although the detective was able to distract himself with real-life crime puzzles. _Don’t worry, I’ll give you a few more._ “Is this your way of asking for my phone number, Ryuga?”

 

“Not exactly,” L said, lips quirking up even more as he slid the folded up napkin across the table to sit in front of Light. His fingers rested atop it a moment longer, gaze lowered hesitantly. _You’re halfway there, don’t chicken out now._ Chewing on his bottom lip, L looked back up at Light now and he carefully pulled his hand away, instead reaching out for the last of the _boozy_ truffles.

 

Light watched with quiet curiosity as the napkin L had been doodling on this entire time was finally slid across the table. He tried not to appear _too_ eager to take it, feigning nonchalance as he picked it up and opened it. _He...drew a sketch of me?_ His eyes flicked from the sketch to L, but the man wasn’t meeting his eyes, instead focusing on the last of the chocolates in pinched fingers. Just below the drawing was a phone number in barely legible chicken-scratch. Light sucked in a quick breath and folded up the napkin, putting it in his pocket as a genuine smile spread across his lips. _I wonder if it’s real. I hope so._

 

“So,” L started, sitting back and merely inspecting the candy dangling between his fingers. “Since it’s your birthday, and you _did_ win our little game, I suppose it should be up to _you_ who gets the last of these little cherry bombs.” _Huh, I actually like that. I’m calling them that from now on._ “On top of that… what _does_ Light Yagami want as his prize?”

 

Light laughed softly, gesturing to the candy. “Be my guest, Ryuga. I think I’ve had enough anyway. I still have to take the train home and I don’t think I could do it if I had any more of them.” He wondered how L was getting home, where home even was for him. _Maybe I’ll find out if I call him sometime._ “My prize, hmm…let me think a moment.” Light wasn’t currently having the _purest_ thoughts about what kind of prize he wanted, but he wouldn’t be so crude as to voice them. He wasn’t _that_ drunk. In truth, he was curious if he could get a kiss, but was far too self-conscious to say so in the middle of a crowded shop.

 

While Light thought, L watched him, popping the last truffle in his mouth and letting the concoction melt on his tongue. The burst of cherry liqueur on his tongue when it finally melted surprised him again, and he savored the warm pleasant sensations the potent candy sent through him as he swallowed it down, sending a knowing smirk Mako’s way. She was currently with a customer, but that didn’t matter. He knew this had to be _her_ doing, she had been trying to set him up with her cousin for weeks. Maybe she had... shifted focus?

 

“How about you help me study for the organic chem test? I’m sure I could use it.” _That was a bad lie, just an obvious excuse to be alone with him._ “Chirality makes my head hurt.” Light smiled and leaned forward on the table, propping his chin in his hand, “Maybe you could explain it better than our old battleaxe of a prof?”

 

L’s attention immediately snapped back to Light when the teen brought up their test, and he couldn’t help but frown. _You absolutely do NOT need to study._  “But Light, you always get the same grades as me, you don’t _need_ my-” The realization hit L square in the face, and he stopped talking abruptly, flushing in both embarrassment and pleasure. The way Light was smiling at him made his hands shake, and he just _laughed. “Oh,_ ” he said softly, unable to hide his beaming smile as he sat back, ruffling a hand through his hair self consciously. _You’ve got my phone number now, Light._ “Then… why don’t you give me a call when you want to… _study._ Yeah?”

 

Light blushed at L’s clumsiness, but found it oddly endearing. “Alright then, I will.” He glanced down at his watch, noticing the time and huffing softly. “I need to get home now though, my parents have a special dinner tonight.” He slid out of the booth and grabbed his backpack, smiling down at L as he stood a moment more. “Thanks for the riddles and the chocolate. Let’s do it again, and maybe you can think of some better riddles. I want to see you if can stump _me_ next time.” He gave L a little wink as he walked away, “Enjoy the mediocre chocolates, courtesy of the broke students of To-Oh.” He headed to the door quickly because he was still feeling a little light-headed from the truffles and didn’t want to say anything embarrassing he’d regret. Like, _thank you for making me happy on my birthday._ Like, _I’ll call you tonight._

 

 _No WAIT, I wasn’t ready for this to end,_ L thought, watching, dumbfounded, as Light stood up and walked away. He understood enough to see the way Light gave him openings to say something, _anything_ else, but even _with_ the added boost of liquid courage, he was still socially inept enough to hesitate to _take_ them. As he numbly stood and walked to the front of the shop, he was greeted by an incredulous Mako. “Ryuzaki, what in the _world_ was that?!” she demanded, looking from him to the door.

 

“Huh?” L blinked at her, stuffing his textbook back in his bag.

 

“You walk in the door with some guy I’ve never seen and expect it won’t be painfully obvious you _like_ him?” She quickly jotted something down in a notebook beside the register and smirked up at him. “Why do you think I made your special order extra boozy? Go _tell him_ , you idiot!”

 

“But Mako-” L started, only for her to laugh and point firmly towards the door. “Don’t I still have to-”

 

“Pay me back next week, just _go._ ”

 

“Fine, I’m going!” L said, eyes wide as he backed away from the counter and hurried out the door, glancing around for Light. _Am I really going to be any more painfully obvious than I thought I already WAS?_ He spotted Light half a block away and before he could talk himself out of it, cupped a hand around his mouth and called loudly, “ _Light!_ Wait up!” He hurried to catch up to the teen, hoping Light had heard him.

 

Light was waiting for a crosswalk signal to turn when he thought he heard his name. He turned and looked around, wondering if he was hearing things. _Oh…_ He smiled when he saw the unmistakable spiky-haired spectre of L huffing towards him and yelling, startled pedestrians stepping to the side as he made his way towards Light. “Ryuga?” He laughed softly when the man paused in front of him, slightly out of breath. Somewhat confused, “Did I forget something in the shop?”

 

“Yes,” L answered immediately, and then frowned, looking down. _That’s not really accurate._ “No. _You_ didn’t,” he added, swallowing hard and blushing profusely. _I can’t just tell him, what was she thinking?_ A giggle escaped him, and L snagged Light’s wrist to pull him out of the way of the main foot traffic. “Um, so as it turns out, I’m not very good at following certain cues.” _Or many, truth be told._  “And, um.” It was almost _physically_ painful trying to find the words to say something that _should_ have been simple, and L could see Light’s confusion growing by the second, so in the end, he gave up on that. L was dimly aware of the scene he was causing around them as he leaned up to press a kiss to Light’s mouth, his head swimming a little from the bit of alcohol in his system, but also from the way Light’s mouth felt so soft under his, and he had to pull away. _Did I really just do that?_ His lips were tingling, and he was oddly out of breath, and he couldn’t stop _smiling_ even though L _knew_ that this was stupid and reckless. “I just wanted to do that,” he said weakly, taking a step back from Light to give him his space.

 

Light’s eyes were as wide as they could be, his lips parted in absolute bewilderment as L had just...kissed him in broad daylight in the middle of the sidewalk?! “I...I…” For once, Light couldn’t think of what to say, couldn’t even _think,_ and he looked around at a loss of what to do. He blinked a couple of times, and it registered how difficult that probably was for L, to chase him down and pride be damned. Softly, “Wow, what a wild birthday I’m having.” He giggled in disbelief, giving L a radiant smile despite the flush on his cheeks. Teasing, “I swear Ryuga, if this is some unconventional detective tactic, I’m going to make sure you only get crappy cheap chocolates ever again.” There was no way he could make good on his joking threat and L knew it, and he wished that he didn’t have to be _so damn suspicious_ all of the time. He looked down at the sidewalk, murmuring shyly, “You know, I almost asked for that as my ‘prize.’ But I thought it would be asking too much.” _Too much, too fast? But it doesn’t feel like that now. It felt good._ “I’m...uh...glad you gave me the prize I actually _wanted.”_

 

There was something very satisfying about doing something to shock Light so _completely_ speechless, and L only half listened to what the teen was saying; he was more focused on Light’s _physical_ reactions, and all signs pointed to Light being _happy_ he’d done it. Though he _did_ listen when Light started talking about the prize he’d _really_ wanted. “Want me to do it again, then?” L asked, grinning and pressing one finger in between his lips, trying to contain his glee. He hoped so; he _wanted_ to kiss the teen again.

 

Light gazed at L in amused consternation. _Huh, when the cat’s out of the bag with him, it’s really out. Like running down the street out._ “Glad to see you aren’t nervous anymore.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking around at all the people streaming past them. _Do I want him to do it again? Just admit it, coward._ “Yes...but _not_ here. And...I really do need to be getting home now.” But he’d be traveling with much more pleasant feelings than he’d had just an hour ago when he’d dumped every meaningless present into the garbage can. “I’ll call you. To...study. Maybe you can think of some _creative_ techniques to help me remember organic chem.” He reached out and grabbed L’s hand tentatively and squeezed it a moment before letting it go, walking into the crowd with a grin and calling out, “Chirality!” He waved before he ran to the train, needing to get home and process all of _this._ He stuck his hand in his pocket as he went to insert the train fare, and it brushed the napkin instead. It was the only present today that he’d be keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> ZJ wrote Light’s POV and Ghost wrote L’s. Happy birthday Light!
> 
> Want more of our versions of Light and L? Check out our longer LawLight fic, ‘Koi No Yoken’: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651402


End file.
